Got to believe in magic?
by kawaiinekochan16
Summary: Haru just wants Tsuna to love her back, and that's when she meets a mysterious old man and gives her a magic potion to make him fall for her. But due to a turn of events, the octopus head has drunk it instead. Hahi! What will happen now?
1. Unforeseen Love

**My fifth KHR fanfic and first fic for this pairing. Woooh! (^o^)**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to the great Akira Amano, not me (T^T )**

**If it does, Hibari-sama will be the main protagonist *kyaaah~!* what the…this is a 5986 fic! Could you forget about Hibari just this time? (^_^*)**

Unforeseen love

_His eyes_, those narrowing pupils raging in power and resolution to save her from drowning in that river…_His small body built_, who jumped down from the bridge without any hesitation and swam towards her…_That flame_, that burning on his forehead when he pulled her up from the water and carried her on his arms like a princess.

Haru can even remember the color of his boxer short that brings a blush on her face. _Hahi! What am I thinking about desu?_ She shakes her head in shame for thinking perverted stuffs like that. The boy, who was just running in her mind, suddenly appears in front of her as he walks by on the street without noticing her.

He was busy talking to his rain guardian – who was walking beside him with arms behind his head and that usual carefree smile on his face. Haru quickly followed them, but keep her distance from afar as she watched him laughed about something with his 'normal' brown eyes beaming in glee.

_Yes, those kind eyes_; that made her heart race when he carried her on his back and came close-to-close with his face, as he stared directly on to her eyes that made her blushed. She suddenly yelled on his ear and even struggled on his hold, and found herself in the verge of death again when she jumped over that footbridge to save Lambo, but he caught her hand.

"_I won't let you fall!" _His voice is still ringing in her head; when he refused her plead to let her go and save Lambo instead. But at the end, they both fell from the bridge and luckily they landed behind a truck that happened to passed by and saved their lives.

"You're on the way stupid woman."

Haru automatically frowned as she heard that arrogant voice, and there's only person she knows who called her stupid. She turned around and saw that striking silver hair – that catches anyone's attention (most notably the girls) as it flows above his shoulders with its distinctive spikes on each end (that also looked like tentacles from her vision). He was wearing that usual cranky expression as if someone has just ruined his day, _and the same goes for her_. "Hahi! Haru is not a stupid woman desu!" She sneered in her natural ear-piercing voice that he slightly winced and covered his ears.

"You're so loud stupid woman!" He yelled, raising his voice to match with hers and then their bickering session has begun.

Every single day that rolled by, she and this octopus head had never missed one argument as if it becomes a daily routine for both of them. The first time they met, he threw out dynamites at her, causing her to flung over and fell on that river. Now that she'd thought about it, he was the sole reason why she drowned and almost lost her life. _This ahodera is the one to blame!_

He abruptly paused in the middle of their fight when his emerald eyes caught sight of the young Vongola boss over her shoulder, who was walking ahead. "JUUDAIME~!" Gokudera hollered as he brushes passed by her and ran towards to his 'buddies'. He immediately pushed Yamamoto away (okay, Haru takes back the 'buddy' part) from Tsuna and smiled brightly at his beloved boss. "Ohayo gozaimasu Juudaime!" He lively greeted as he took the rain guardian's place (Yamamoto was now just standing behind him), completely blocking him off from Tsuna's vision.

The brunette boy just smiled awkwardly at him, "Ohayo Gokudera-kun."

Haru puffed her cheeks in contempt and she won't allow herself to lose, as she ran towards the group and latched on to the brunette's arm. "Ohayo Tsuna-san~!" She greeted cheerfully at the startled young boss. His self-proclaimed right hand man growled, and yanked his arm to pull him away from Haru but the girl tightens her grip, and now they were having a tug of war.

"Let go of Juudaime, you stupid woman!"

"Hahi! You let go of Tsuna-san, ahodera!"

And they glared at each other with a sparkling electric current between them as they continued to drag Tsuna on their side while he cries in pain. "Hiii! Itai, itai! Stop it you two!" The brunette begged but was ignored. If not for Yamamoto's interruption, Tsuna swears he will lose both of his limbs.

"Maa, maa. Calm down you two, we're gonna be late if we don't hurry up."

That's when she let go of his arm and Tsuna crashed on to Gokudera. "Hahi! Haru will have to go now, see you later Tsuna-san~!" She said as she waved her hand and head off.

"Stupid woman!" Gokudera roared at her leaving form and helped his boss to stand up. _Tch_. That girl was really a nuisance to his life.

. . . . . . . .

_His amber eyes_, which are glowing in shades of orange as he fought those bad guys who tried to harm his friends… _His serious deep eyes_, that swears he will protect his friends even if it costs his life… _That orange flame_, that were blazing on his forehead and hands, as it brings a powerful presence around him but at the same time, a calming aura that Haru feels comfortable and _safe_.

She was standing outside Nami middle, waiting for him to give this charm that she specially made by herself. There's also a little doodle of him at the back, proving that she made it (since everyone knows that she liked to draw). Haru smiled and kissed the charm on her hand. _So Tsuna-san will be safe anytime_. She lifted her gaze as she heard his voice, but her heart dropped when she saw his hand intertwining with her bestfriend. _H-hahi, w-what's happening desu?_ Her world has stopped from moving as her eyes were streaming in tears while she watched them passed by her, without even noticing she was there… _standing, waiting_.

_So they finally got together huh?_ She thought bitterly to herself and ran away, dropping the charm in her haste. _Stupid, stupid Haru!_ Gokudera was right, she was stupid. Haru had always known _it_ ever since they came back from the future. The letter from her parents to the future Haru told her so. _But isn't it too early?_ She even promised in front of Tsuna and Bianchi that she won't let Kyoko beat her – though he didn't understood her because she didn't mention Kyoko's name but future Bianchi hugged her, telling Tsuna that it was a girl thing. _Why? Why does it have to suddenly happen?_

The smile on their faces while they're walking together hand-in-hand won't still fade in her mind. Why did she have to witness it? Is the world that really cruel to shove it on her face that she doesn't stand a chance, and she never will… Because Tsuna doesn't love her even from the very start. _It hurts, it hurts desu! The truth really hurts desu!_

She continued to run and run, until she bumped on to someone; Haru fell on the ground but she didn't bother to stand up, as she sits in the middle of the street and wail. The chestnut haired girl doesn't care if she's making a scene while she cried her heart out. _She just couldn't take it anymore! Her heart is aching in so much pain!_

A hand suddenly lays on her hazy vision (the tears were blinding her eyes) as Haru lifted her gaze and saw an old man standing in front of her. The whispers and stares that she got from the people were not for her little commotion, but to this old creepy looking man. He was wearing a ragged cloak with many 'voodoo like' accessories around his body and a black blindfold that hid his eyes. _How can he see with that?_ But what caught most of her attention was the weird looking cane he had on his hand; it looks like a real head of a bird with its beak pointing dangerously and its eyes are completely dull. "I heard you ojou-chan."

"Hahi?" Haru uttered as she unconsciously accepted his hand and he helped her to stand up on her feet; she can still feel her knees shaking.

"Your heart's agony." He said with a toothy grin even though he doesn't have any teeth left.

"What do you mean desu?" She asked curiously with her tears had all dried up on her face.

"You loved someone but he doesn't love you back." The old man replied that Haru stepped back with her eyes struck wide in realization that she was not dreaming (like she had wished to) and it was the truth. _Tsuna was in love with Kyoko, not her_. She can feel her eyelids getting heavy again, when he suddenly speaks. "I can help you with your one sided love if you want." This made her instantly stopped from crying again. "I will give you a magic potion that will make him fall in love with you…"

. . . . . . . .

Haru was standing outside of Nami middle again with a hesitant look on her face. _Will this really work?_ She had followed all of his instructions and she even wounded her finger to let her blood mixed in with the potion. It kinda hurt but like they said, 'No pain, no gain.' She also recited some chants to the make the potion really effective and poured it all in the lemon drink that she was carrying on her hand. Now, all she needs to do is to make Tsuna drink it. _But how?_

The chestnut haired girl is scheming her plan when a tap on her shoulder startled her. "Gome, gome. Did I scare you?" A cheerful voice said and Haru sighed in relief when she find out it was only Yamamoto. "What are you doing here? Do you come to visit Tsuna again?" He asked with a smile.

"H-hai, can you bring me to him?" She asked nervously while scratching her cheek.

When he brought her to where Tsuna was, she saw Kyoko hugging his arm. The two were laughing together with a blissful look on their faces and Haru couldn't help to shed a tear. "Hey, are you okay Haru?" Yamamoto asked worriedly as he turned to check on her.

"H-haru's fine, something just got in my eye desu." She replied, trying not to stutter but her tears broke down, and quickly run away. _I can't, I can't do it desu!_ Even if she loved Tsuna so much, she couldn't hurt her bestfriend and ruin their happiness just because of her selfishness. They liked each other, Tsuna loved Kyoko, and Kyoko loved Tsuna. The blissful look on their faces was an enough evident. Haru loved both of them and she has no choice but to sacrifice her love, _even though it hurts so much_. She suddenly bumped on to someone in her haste and earned a familiar sneer to the latter.

"Watch where you're going, stupid woman!"

That brusque voice could only belong to someone as she faced him with a scowl while tears are streaming down on her face. _Great_, another person who will make her feel upset. Like she expected, the jerk didn't even consult what had happen and even scoffed at her. "What an ugly face you are making." There is no even a slightest bit of concern in his voice.

"Just get lost you octopus head!" Haru snarled. She has no time for this and she needs to be alone.

"What did you say you stupid woman!" He snarled back, and the jerk wouldn't let her pass until they finish this argument. Just when a little cow suddenly snatched the bento on his hand that caught him off guard.

"Lambo-sama is going to take Ahodera's lunch!" A five year old child said while stucking his tongue out as he runs away.

Gokudera quickly chased after him with dynamites sticking in his hands. "Give me back my lunch ahoushi!" He yelled at him and was about to bomb that stupid cow when Haru stopped him. "Let go of me stupid woman!" He said in disgust. She had run after him, and was latching on to his arm like a leech.

"Hahi! Haru won't let Gokudera-san to hurt Lambo-chan desu!" Haru declared while gripping him tightly like a koala.

"Nyuhuhuhu~! Lambo-sama is going to eat Ahodera's food!" The afro haired cow said as he had stopped in the middle of the chase and unwrap his lunch box. His mouth drools at the sight of the delicacy. "Woah~! It's takoyaki!" He said in excitement with eyes sparkling. "It looks like Ahodera!"

"What do you mean by that stupid cow?" Gokudera sneered while trying to get the stupid woman off him.

"Well, Lambo-chan's right. Gokudera-san's hairstyle looks like an octopus desu." Haru mocked.

"Who's hairstyle looks like an octopus, you stupid woman!" He spats and pushed her off from him as he finally escaped from her bothersome grip.

"Nyuhuhuhu~ Itadakimasu!" Lambo started to dig his lunch and was about to bring a piece of that yummy fried octopus in to his mouth when Gokudera snatched it away from him. The raging storm guardian shoved it all in to his mouth, emptying his lunch box that the little cow started to cry. "Waaah! Ahodera is eating all of the takoyaki!" He bawled out, and Haru quickly attended to him.

"Hahi! Gokudera-san is so horrible desu!" Haru rebuked at him. The silver haired teen just huffed arrogantly while munching all the takoyaki in his mouth. "I hope you will get choke!" And as if on cue, the jerk suddenly clutched his neck and let out a harsh cough while wobbling on his feet. "Hahi! Daijoubu desu ka?" Haru said in panic. He was choking for real.

His eyes caught sight of the bottle she was carrying and quickly took it from her as he removed the cap and started to gulp it all once. She sighed in relief that he's finally out of danger as she rubs his back when she realized something important. _Wait, the potion…_ "HAHI! STOP DESU! DON'T DRINK IT!" But it was already too late as he had drunk it all. His emerald eyes widened as he meets her face.

Haru gasped when he suddenly took her hand and kneel down in front of her with one of his leg propped up, like he was proposing for marriage. "Hahi, Gokudera-san what are you doing desu?" She asked frantically while coaxing him to stand up because people are starting to look at them.

"Stupid woman, will you go out with me?" He said.

She just gawked at him with her eyes wide in disbelief. "EHHH?"

+5986+


	2. Bother

**The author (kawaiinekochan16) wants to apologize for the epic late update and for her wrong grammars and retarded English XD. She's been really busy in school, although all that she does is watch anime and read manga (Watch "K" and Sword Art Online now!) lol. I had already written this chapter long ago but I'm too lazy *cough, cough* I mean too busy, to upload it hehehe… **

Bother

Haru was brushing her teeth with her hair still in a mess because she just woke up from bed. Her eyes were slightly open and feels heavy, that she wants to go back to sleep. "Haru! Your friend is here!" Otoosan called out.

"Haaai!" She answered drowsily and yawned. The girl washed her face and the cold water made her senses to function. _Friend?_ She thought over again now that she was wide awake. _Who could it be desu?_ Haru wiped her face with a towel and prepared herself to go to school. She was thinking hard who could be that person while changing into her school uniform. If ever it was her, Haru doesn't know how to face the orange head girl. She's not ready yet and she might cry if she sees the face of her friend who took the guy she loves. Well, he likes the orange head girl at the very beginning and that what hurts the most. Haru shakes all of her thoughts and went downstairs.

"Oh, your friend was waiting for you at the living room." Otoosan said when she arrives at the kitchen to pack her lunch that she cooked last night. "Well then, I'll be going now. Don't forget to lock the door." The middle aged man said as he fixed his briefcase. "Itekimasu."

"Iterashai~." Haru bids her father and he left for work. When she finished arranging her things, the girl walked to the living room and her eyes almost socked out when she saw a silver haired teen sitting grumpily on their couch with his arms crossed on his chest. "Hahi, G-gokudera-san, what are you doing here desu?" Haru stammered in disbelief.

The silvernet immediately stood up when he saw her approaching with a stupefied look on her face. "Tch, you took so long stupid woman." He grumbled in that baritone voice of his, ruining her morning at the start of the day.

"Hahi! Haru is not a stupid woman desu!" She snarled while raising her fist angrily. "What are you doing in my house? Are you here to bully Haru desu?" The girl said with her brows furrowed.

"I'm here to pick you up stupid woman." Gokudera huffed in irritation and swing his bag to his back with arm fold up in a cool fashionable way. "Don't just stand there stupid woman, move it or we'll be late!" He sneered.

"Hahi! Don't you order Haru around like that you moron!" Haru fumed as she followed him and their bickering session for the day has just begun. _It will gonna be a long walk to school_.

**. . . . . . . .**

The sky was dark and it's raining hard as the couple walked by on the street. Their loud arguing voices was ringing around despite of the heavy drops of rain which makes it difficult to hear one another , so they were shouting along the way and Haru accidentally stomped her foot in a puddle because of annoyance that the water splashed on the bottom of his pants. "Gaaah! You wet my shoes and my pants!" Gokudera cried in horror.

"Hmph, serves you right you octopus head!" Haru huffed and continued to walk but he stopped her as the silvernet caught her wrist. The rainwater dripping from the edge of his umbrella is wetting her sleeve. "Hahi, let go of Haru desu!" She complained.

"What time will your classes end?" He asked in a very strange nice way but his face still looks pissed because of what she did to his shoes and pants.

"Why desu?" Haru asked curiously, and he let go of her wrist and stepped inside her umbrella that surprised the brunette. Their bodies are almost touching as she lifted her head a bit to look up at the tall guy in front of her.

"Because I'm going to pick you up, stupid woman." Gokudera replied in a matter-of-factly with an annoyed expression, not noticing her uneasiness regarding their proximity. Well, it's not like a big deal to him and he just moved closer for her to hear him clearly. The silvernet was completely clueless that he's invading the girl's personal space.

"Y-you don't have to." Haru stammered with a feverish color on her cheeks while looking away from his stunning emerald eyes. Even though Tsuna is the most handsome guy in her eyes, this octopus head is just so attractive and a real catch. His fangirls are an enough proof. "Anyway, why is Gokudera-san doing this? It doesn't really suit you desu." She said in a mocking voice.

He suddenly looks lost. "I…don't know. My mind just told me to." The silvernet said and Haru can tell the perplexity in his voice that she couldn't help to be guilty. As if she wanted this to happen. It was all an accident. She didn't mean it and it was his fault for snatching that drink from her but she was still responsible for this happening. "Anyway, we need to get fast to Midori Middle before my class will start, so enough with the chitchat stupid woman. It'll take ten minutes for me to walk back to Namichuu." Gokudera said and the brunette suddenly left him in the middle of the rain. "O-oi, wait for me!" He quickly opened his umbrella to catch up with her but Haru turns around.

"Arigato for picking Haru up but you don't need to walk me till my school." She said and hastily turned her heels and run away. After many blocks Haru stopped from running as she glanced behind to see if he had followed and thankfully he's not. The brunette let out a deep tired sigh. She didn't really expect him to appear in her house and walked together to school.

**. . . . . . . .**

_Yesterday:_

"Stupid woman, will you go out with me?" He said.

"EHHH?" She gawked at him in disbelieve.

Everyone around are watching them and Haru saw in the corner of her eyes that some girls are crying while the other looks _furious?_ "What are you spouting about you moron!" She cried in embarrassment and tried to pull him up but he didn't budge and the octopus head remained in that 'proposing' position which is catching everyone's attention.

"A-re, what's happening here?" A familiar voice said asked and Haru shot her look to the spiky haired boy who was standing in front of them while carrying Lambo in his arms. "Gokudera, why are you kneeling?" Yamamoto asked curiously.

"Y-Yamamoto-kun!" Haru exclaimed in panic. _Hahi! This is really bad desu!_

"It's none of your care baseball idiot." Gokudera shot him a look and turned once again to the beautiful stupid woman he had ever laid his eyes on. "Oi, stupid woman answer me." He demanded to the distracted brunette.

"Okay, okay desu! Just stand up already!" She said as she puts his hands on his shoulders and pulled him up. The silvernet just stared at her wide eye. "R-really?" Gokudera said in shock. "You will go out with m…"

"Hahi! Haru has to go now!" She cuts him off. "Ja, mata nee Gokudera-san, Yamamoto-kun!" Haru said in a hurry and ran off fast.

"Oi stupid woman! Matte!" The silvernet yelled as he runs to follow her.

The baseball lover was left thinking. "What's up with those two?" He said while scratching his head. "Oh well, at least Haru looks okay." Yamamoto said fondly with a gentle smile. She looks like she's gonna cry back there so he followed her.

"Nee Yamamoto, " Lambo called out as the little cow pulls his shirt to get his attention. "Lambo-sama is hungry."

"Okay, let's go grab something to eat!" The baseball lover said.

_**. . .**_

"STOP! STUPID WOMAN I SAID STOP!" Gokudera yelled loudly while running in the street, chasing the brunette girl. Everyone instantly turned their heads to the running teenagers. "HAHI! DON'T CALL HARU STUPID DESU!" Haru yelled back while running fast. "AND STOP FOLLOWING ME!" She turned around the corner and hid behind a post. Haru stayed there for a while, while breathing heavily. "Ha-hahi…" She panted, after a minute she stepped out to see if the coast is clear. "Yoshi! Haru lost him!" The brunette said happily but suddenly she was pushed on the wall by a silver haired guy.

"I…got…you…" Gokudera panted with his hands holding her shoulders while sweating heavily. Haru couldn't help to blush at the closeness; she can smell his intoxicating 'Axe affect' perfume. No wonder why girls are head over heels for this octopus head. If only that commercial is true, goddesses must have fallen on the ground now. "STUPID WOMAN!" He suddenly spats, that bits of his saliva flew on her cheek. _Okay, that really destroys the mood._

"HAHIII!" Haru screeched in horror, and the silvernet winced.

"Are you trying to break my eardrums you stupid woman?!"

"WIPE ITTT!" She cried in terror as if the saliva on her cheek will gonna kill her. Gokudera slightly blush in embarrassment and huffed irritably. "Tch, just relax stupid woman." He said and took out his handkerchief in his pocket.

"HURRY! HURRY DESU!" Haru panic. _Is she for real? _Gokudera thought to his self. "I might be infected with your germs!"

"I don't have germs!" He snarled and wiped his handkerchief on her cheek and suddenly pinched it. "I-itai, desu! Stop it you moron!" Haru slapped his hand away and pout.

"Wow, you have chubby cheeks." Gokudera said in a teasing voice. The brunette puffed her cheeks in irritation and he finds it kinda cute. _Yuck! Did he just think this stupid woman is cute?_

"Haru is not fat desu!" She snarled and saw him staring at her with a serious look on his face. Those emerald eyes are making her fuzzy. "A-anyway, why are you chasing Haru desu?" She asked while avoiding his look.

This time, Gokudera turned his head away with hands inside his pocket and a faint blush across his face. "W-well, you want to go out with me right?" He slightly stammered.

"H-hahi?"

"Consider yourself lucky stupid woman, coz I, the 10th generation storm guardian of the Vongola family will be dating you starting today." The silvernet scoffed with an arrogant grin.

"HUH?" Haru gawked at him again. _The nerve of this moron!_ It sounds like she was the one who wants to date him. "Excuse me! You are the one who asked me out! And Haru never say yes!" She retorts.

"But you said 'okay' not long ago." He protested.

Haru sighed in exasperation. "You know Gokudera-san, you don't really want to go out with Haru desu." She said.

"What are you talking about?" Gokudera said in annoyance.

"I mean…do you really want to date me… a stupid woman like you always said?" Haru asked him crossly. He looked hesitant and then answered 'Yes'. She was slightly surprise and her heart skips a beat but then it was a lie. It was only the effect of the magic potion. "Gokudera-san I…" Her phone suddenly rings that interrupted her sentence. It was her father calling. "Well then, Haru has to go home now. Maybe tomorrow you'll feel better." Haru forced a smile and he just raised a questioning look. She does really hope the magic potion will lose its effect. If only Gokudera could get rid of his ridiculous feelings for her, but it will saddens her a bit. "Anyway, Gokudera-san can drop by at my house." She said before she bid goodbye and head off, leaving a very confused Gokudera. She will find a way to undo this spell.

**. . . . . . . .**

The school bell rings and class has ended. Everyone are now starting to walk out the school building and Haru stopped by first to the Gymnastics Club to do a little bit of practice. After half an hour of stretching, tumbling and doing some exhibitions, she decided to call it a day and go home. "Hahi, what's goin on here?" Groups of girls are loitering around the school gate.

"Kyaaah~! He's really handsome!"

"Is he waiting for someone?"

"That uniform is from Namichuu!"

Haru stoop on her track. _Namichuu desu? Could it be…_ Footsteps are walking towards her direction, and a silver haired teen is standing in front of her with that usual cranky look on his face. "What took you so long again stupid woman?" He grumbled while crossing his arms.

"Gokudera-san what are you doing here?" She asked. "You are attracting too much attention desu." The girls around them keep on squealing and bashing of how lucky she was. It couldn't be help, she was studying in an all-girls school and male species are really rare in this place, especially if it was someone like Gokudera. The moron was just really a catch.

"As expected, stupid question coming from a stupid woman." The sivernet huffed and lighted out a cigarette stick. The girls squealed madly as he blows a smoke from his mouth.

"Kyaaah~! He looks so sexy~!" Haru heard one of the girls said and she scowled. The moron was pretty oblivious that girls are feasting on him and the brunette snatched the cigarette stick on his mouth and stepped it on the ground. "Oi, what are you doing stupid woman!" Gokudera sneered.

"As expected, stupid question coming from a moron." Haru huffed and turned on her heels and walk.

"Oi, wait for me!" Gokudera hurriedly go after her and she turned around to face him. "W-what?" He said to her peculiar gaze. _Is she okay?_

"Gokudera-san, do you like Haru desu?" She asked in a firm voice. Haru doesn't care if it may sound embarrassing; she just wants to know of how much effective is that magic potion. The silvernet was shocked to be asked by such question and he can see the determine look in her doe brown eyes. He blushed and turned his head away. "Why do you want to know?"

"Well, because you are bothering Haru desu!" She snarled.

"So, I'm a bother to you?" Gokudera snarled back.

"YES!" Haru exclaimed and he was stunned and his eyes kinda looked hurt that she felt guilty and it twitched. "FINE!" He retorts. "I am just wasting my time to a stupid woman like you. Tch, I'm leaving." Gokudera walked away, leaving Haru behind.

The brunette girl clenched her fist. "That only proves you don't like Haru in the first place! Baka!" She yelled at him and run off on the opposite direction. Gokudera stopped on his feet and turned around. "Tch, how troublesome." He sighed while watching her leaving form.

"Aren't you gonna go after her?" A familiar gargled voice said.

Gokudera immediately turned his look and face an old man standing behind him. "You…" He uttered, and the creepy looking old man just grinned. "Hmph, no." The silvernet just took another cigarette and light it. "Just leave her be."

+5986+

**I hope you enjoy reading and to oliviaotakusama101: Yes, that's old man Talbot. You're the only reader who recognized it's him, Congrats! XD (So my description about him is not that bad lol)**

**And thank you to She Who is Unloved, Kuro, Soul of The World, Akari feat Mido, puripri, SevenGemsOfLove, Nyuu-neechan, matsuky1407, starlightmoonbeam11, Mikani-san, and Rieyama Yuuko for reviewing the last chapter. And also to those who put it on their alerts and fave story, arigato gozaimasu! Ja, mata nee! (Hibari-sama rulez XDDD)**


	3. Unlikely Solace

**Whew! Another laaate update I guess :P**

**I already finished writing this chapter but I'm too sick to type it. I'm being diagnosed for an illness and I keep having headaches that I need to take a leave from school. I better watch out for my health and that means I'm taking a break from writing (well, that's what I've been doing all this time hence the late update). Doctor said, "Do not stress yourself" and "Do not push yourself too hard", but he's still giving me lessons so I can catch up with school. Maaan…idk if he's being like Reborn or Colonello XD. Luckily, he was young (just a little far from my age) and **_**hot**_** like TYL Hibari-sama ^w^ *suddenly struck by IV needles* XD Anyway, hospital still sucks T^T**

**Well, please forgive me for my wrong grammars and bad English. Hope you'll understand, and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter :)) Until next time then dear readers (that is if I'm still alive XD) Bye~bi~!**

Unlikely Solace

"The nerve of that moron! Asking Haru out even though he doesn't have any feelings for Haru desu!" A girl with dark-brown hair grumbled while clenching her fist in irritation. She had stopped running when she realized that no one was chasing her. That 'no one' was Gokudera. He is under a spell right? But why is he still treating her crudely like before? Perhaps the magic potion wasn't that effective? Base from the books and movies she'd seen, a person under a love spell must be head over heels to the person who cast it. In other words, he must be sweet or gentle towards her, and in the current situation right now, that octopus head must have run after her but he didn't! Haru paused. Did she just want him to follow her? She blushed, and hits her head in frustration. The sky suddenly rumbled and the rain started to pour down. She quickly rummaged her bag for the umbrella but she forgot it inside her locker. "Hahi!" Haru exclaimed in distressed and it left her no choice but to run. She puts her bag above her head and blamed a certain octopus head while searching for a shade. A passing car honked at her and splashed the stagnant water on the ground. Haru yelled a curse at the driver, and took a deep sigh. She was now all soaked and thought that this is karma for wetting Gokudera's shoes and pants this morning.

Even though the stormy weather is getting on her vision of the road ahead, her eyes caught two familiar figures when she turned her head on the corner. It made the brunette girl stopped from running and she froze on her feet feeling the cold droplets of rain to her skin as she witnessed the guy she was supposed to bewitch and her best friend eating inside a pastry shop with a blissful look on their faces. What a coincidence, it also happened to be her favourite pastry shop too, where she always celebrates her Haru's Appreciation Day with the orange head and here she was. Come to think of it, isn't her silly little occasion today? Haru couldn't help somehow but to feel betrayed. Is this feeling of betrayal is because her best friend was celebrating it without her? Of course, that wasn't just all! But Haru was not in the position to be mad and was ashamed for feeling like this. They were not at fault but why here of all places? Have she done something wrong to be punished like this? All of the happy memories she had in that small pastry shop, those times were she used to be alone eating cakes all by herself since everyone finds her habit weird until she met the orange head and Haru was glad she found someone who has the same habit as her, suddenly vanished. The scene in front of her will be printed in her mind and she thought that she wouldn't be able to eat cake this following days.

On the other side of the street, a silver haired teen was walking with umbrella in hand and the other was inside his pocket. A frown was highlighting on his handsome face. He was really irritated at the moment as a certain stupid woman keeps bugging in his brain like a parasite. He can't help thinking about her and thought that he should've run after her. But she said he was a bother, so why should he push himself to her when she finds him like a pest. "Damn it." Gokudera gritted. Doesn't she realize she was a bother to him too? Because of her he hadn't hang out with his Juudaime. And what irritates him the most was her oblivion, can't she see a popular guy like him (well, he didn't mean to boast but he just recently noticed it) is asking her out? She should be feeling honoured! He kicked the plastic bottle lying on the ground with great force to vent his irritation when it hits someone. The storm guardian was about to apologize when he recognized who it was. Her plastered bangs were almost covering the upper part of her face and she was soaking wet. "Stupid woman what are you doing bathing under the rain?" He asked in a belligerent voice as if she was doing something stupid again, which she was. The brunette didn't respond, and Gokudera twitched an eyebrow. "Oi, so you're ignoring me now?" He sneered. She didn't even budge when he poked her. His frown deepened. The silvernette was itching to leave her alone but some part of him won't allow him to just abandon a girl in the middle of the rain. He grabbed a handful of his hair and sighed irritably as he noticed where she was facing, and then it struck him.

From afar was his Juudaime and turf head's little sister. Gokudera was aware of his boss's feelings towards the orange head and he knew someday this will happen. He looked at the girl beside him warily for any violent reaction and swears that he will stop her if she tries to ruin his boss's relationship. But so far she wasn't doing anything and he didn't quite expect that she will just stand by and watch, knowing her persistent attitude. There was no bad vibes around her and the storm guardian relaxes a bit. He shaded her with his umbrella and Gokudera suddenly feels uneasy as he sensed that she was upset. _Of course._ He mentally scolded himself for being insensitive. He can clearly hear her muffled sobs now that he was standing close to her.

Haru winced in pain when someone hits her on the back of her head. "Hahi! That hurts desu!" She looked at the cause and her eyes widen in surprise at the silver haired teen beside her. "G-gokudera-san?" The brunette said upon realization.

"Oh, so you've finally noticed now my existence." He said sternly with his eyebrows furrowed. She just dumbly gaped at him for a few seconds and then turned her head away, not knowing what to say. There was an awkward silence between them until Gokudera spoke. "Are you really that stupid?"

This made Haru snapped at him. "Haru is not stupid!" _Can't he read her situation right now?_ She doesn't need his prudish insult! Not at this moment! She wants to be alone!

"Yeah right, you're just a masochist." He scoffed and earned a glare from her. "Even though you drown yourself in the rain now nothing's gonna change, you are just making a fool out of yourself." Gokudera suddenly winced in pain and dropped his umbrella when she impudently kicked him in the shin. "Stupid woman why did you do that?!" He growled while rubbing the blow on the front part of his left leg.

"That's for hitting Haru on the head!" She snarled while clenching her fist angrily. Haru was not angry at him, she was angry at herself. The octopus head was right, she has to admit it. "I…I know…Haru knows okay!" She barked while shaking uncontrollably. He stared at her for a few seconds and sighed. Gokudera took off his school blazer and lazily drop it on the top of her head. "I don't need it." She muttered, and he gently smacked her hands when she tried to remove it.

"Just be grateful that I'm kind enough to lend you my blazer." He said rudely as if he was forced to do her a favour.

"But it's wet, and you are already wet yourself Gokudera-san." Haru complained.

"And whose fault do you think is that?" He grumbled while crossing his arms.

"Hahi! Are you blaming Haru desu?!"

"Isn't it obvious stupid woman?"

"Octopus head!"

They ended up bickering again like they usually did and somehow Haru's chest feels lighter even though the silvernette is verbally assaulting her. Maybe because she was also verbally lashing him back and the pain in her heart diminishes. He's like her personal outlet where she could scream and swear all of the ugly feelings inside her without him being disgusted at her. She suddenly laughed.

"Have you gone hysterics now stupid woman?" Gokudera eyed her like she was crazy.

"Pffft, Gokudera-san looks like a drenched octopus." She taunted and the small smile hinted on her lips made him mentally sighed in relief.

"Octopus lives in the water, idiot." He snorted while looking away with a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Oh, so you do admit that Gokudera-san is an octopus nee" Haru mirth.

"I'm not! Shut with it, stupid woman!"

They didn't notice someone was approaching them. "Ara~ Haru-chan…Gokudera-san…" A sweet cheerful voice called out and Haru immediately stiffened. She didn't bother to turn and greet her friend for she isn't ready yet to face the orange head. Kyoko knotted her eyebrows confusingly because she was ignored. It hurts the brunette to treat her friend like this but she doesn't want to see _them_ for now. The spiky haired teen standing next to his girlfriend was also loss for words. Something in his intuition told him that Haru already knows. He doesn't know what to say and he didn't expect to see her with his storm guardian in that look.

"K-konnichiwa Juudaime!" Gokudera swiftly greeted to clear off the tension.

Tsuna has regained his composure and meekly greets him back. "Gokudera-kun, what are you two doing bathing in the rain?" He questioned what he really wanted to ask when he spotted them.

"W-well…I was helping stupid woman…to find her wallet." The silvernette answered.

"Oh that's horrible, can we also help?" Kyoko suggested in a worried voice.

"No, thanks." Haru uttered in a weak voice while controlling the tears from falling at the pit of her eyes. "Haru…already found it." She said without looking at them, as she took out her wallet inside her pocket.

"Is that so?" The orange head smiled in relief, and suddenly grabbed her boyfriend's hand. The latter was really surprise and blushed madly in return for he didn't expect that action coming from her. "By the way Haru-chan, I have good news…Tsuna-kun and I are going out!" She said happily and the young vongola boss immediately panics as he looked over to the brown haired girl.

The confirmation from Kyoko shattered Haru's heart into pieces and she feels like she's going to break down, there and now in front of them, when Gokudera suddenly pulled her to him, slinging his arm around her neck. "Congratulations to you two, but we also have good news…me and this stupid woman are going out." Haru instantly shot her eyes to him like he was mad. He just smirked at her and holds her tighter when she tries to budge.

"Really?! Congratulations! I'm happy for the both of you!" The orange head brimmed. Tsuna was too stunned to react as he keeps exchanging looks between his storm guardian and _ex_-number one fangirl with eyes wide in disbelief. "We can go out in double dates sometimes, nee what do you say Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko's question made him snapped back to reality.

"E-eh?" The spiky haired boy just uttered dumbly.

Haru couldn't object to clear off the misunderstanding that this octopus head has brought, for her mind was preoccupied at the closeness of their bodies, as her heart was incredibly beating fast and she can feel her face burning. His body was warm against the rain as he held her. When the couple left and was out of their range, she immediately pushed him away. "W-why did you say that desu?" The brunette demanded when she finds her voice.

"Said what?"

"That we're going out." She grumbled while still blushing and she hated herself for acting like this.

Gokudera's face turned red as he averted his eyes from her. "Well, it's true. We're dating aren't we?"

"You're the only one who's thinking like that desu!"

He just scoffed at her. "Whatever stupid woman, come on I'll walk you home." He said and grabbed her hand as he vehemently dragged her on the way. Haru has to keep up with his pace and cursed him for being so ungentleman. The picture of 'holding-hands-while-walking-home' was never been so harsh and unromantic like this, Haru feels sorry for herself. She glanced at the silvernette beside her and she can see the raindrop falling on the tip of his eyelashes.

"Gokudera-san what about your umbrella?" She said as she clutched with her other hand the school blazer wrapping around her body.

"Forget it, I'm already drenched anyway." He said and suddenly squeezed her hand in a gentle manner that surprise Haru. "Do you still like Juudaime?" Gokudera asked without looking at her and she didn't see any insecurity on his face. He was just simply asking her. Some part of her wants him to be, and she frowned. What is she feeling disappointed about? Before she could even answer, he already spoke again. "Forget about him, and don't interfere with his relationship." Haru could only just gawk at him. She doesn't know if he's being sarcastic but he doesn't sound one, he just plainly stated it. Is he ordering her? Before she could lash at him again, they were already in front of her house. He released her hand and Haru crossly made her way inside without thanking him. "Tch, what an ungrateful brat." She heard him said. "I will pick you up tomorrow stupid woman." He shouted when she was at their doorstep and slammed the door. The storm guardian huffed in annoyance and took out a cigarette stick in his pocket. It was already soaked and ought to be useless. "Tch, I guess I'll have to buy another pack again."

Haru sneezed when she took off her shoes and realized that she was still wearing his school blazer. She quickly opened the door to return it but he was already gone. His blazer is lingering of those cancer sticks so as she. She smells like that octopus head and it disgusted her but at the same time a stubborn blush crept on her face.

+5986+


	4. Tranquillity

**Doki, doki…Doki, doki… It's already Love Month minnasan, Happy Valentines to all of you! ^..^**

**Too bad, this chapter doesn't have anything to do with the Love season T.T But I hope you will like it!**

**Hibari: Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to a herbivore called Akira Amano, not THIS herbivore. I beg your pardon for this stupid herbivore's wrong grammars and retarded English…*walks away***

**Me: W-wait Hibari-sama, where are you going? You still haven't accepted my chocolate! I put a lot of love ****potion**** just for you!**

**Hibari: *dashes off***

Tranquillity

That morning Haru was anticipating for her escort to come and pick her up but twenty minutes has passed, still there is no sign of that silver octopus head as she patiently wait outside their house. There's only ten minutes left before her classes will start and she immediately dashed off, not caring anymore if he will appear or not. She was fine by herself since she always walked alone. In her haste, she saw the rain guardian on the other side of the street. His hair still looks like a mess and his uniform was wrinkled. It seems like he just woke up and was running late like her to catch up on class. But something was missing or rather someone or sometwo. He didn't have Tsuna and Gokudera with him. The three were always together and sometimes she tags along with them during mornings like this. But today was different because even he's late, the silvernette and brunette should be late too, but they weren't. _That's odd_. Out of all the eight guardians (Chrome was still considered as the mist guardian even though Mukuro was already out of his cell) the rain, storm, and the sky were the closest to each other so it made her slightly worry.

Yamamoto was engrossed in his running on not getting late so she didn't bother to call him. Haru turned the other way as they quietly separated. It saddens her a bit.

**. . . . .**

Time quickly flies and it's already the end of the school. Haru decided to go to Namimori Middle to check up a certain octopus head and maybe confront him of why he didn't fetch her this morning. She is really annoyed of herself for acting like this. Maybe because she was expecting too much out of him and her chest suddenly hurts. She really hates this feeling. Whatever, she will just return his school blazer and won't let him know that she actually waited for him this morning. Haru feels stupid to believe him. He must be playing a prank on her but the storm guardian was not that type. Yesterday's events attest it and he comforted her in his own brash way. This made her heart somehow flutters but she knew it was only the cause of the magic potion. Still, Haru wants to hear out his reason, so she can learn more of how further the effect can be to Gokudera that he doesn't act like a lovesick puppy he's supposes to. But the brunette is really thankful for that because it will be so out-of-character of him and it will be troublesome for her, though he keeps on that 'going out' thing. Every time she thinks of it, she feels embarrassed.

From afar, she spotted the black spiky haired teen sitting alone in a bench with his baseball uniform on. He looks wore out and was drinking bottled water. Haru waited for him to finish before she approaches the rain guardian. "Yamamoto-kun." He looks for the source of the voice and smiles when he sees her.

"Yo Haru! How may I help you?" The baseball star said as he stands up. "You're looking for Gokudera right?" The brunette blinks her eyes in surprise. _How does he know?_ Yamamoto grinned at her as if he can read what she's thinking. "Hahaha, I already knew it. Gokudera didn't come to school today. I do not know why, sorry." He looks at her apologetically. "I assume you know where he lives right?" Haru shakes her head to say 'no'. "Hahaha, I see. Don't worry I can sketch it for you." He sits back on the bench and grabbed the bag beside him, as he took out a paper and pencil. After a few seconds, he handed her his work. His writing was neat and the sketch is very easy to understand. "Say hi to Gokudera for me okay?" He said cheerfully in his usual tone but she can sense that something's off. Haru thanked the rain guardian and put the sketch he made for her inside her skirt's pocket. She takes a sit beside him and he eyed her confusingly. "Aren't you gonna go to Gokudera's house?"

"Yes I am, but it can wait desu." The brunette said, and plays with the hem of her skirt while stealing glances at the black spiky haired boy beside her. He is busy crushing with the plastic bottle in his hold as it made a noise and the cracking sound of it fills the awkward silent between them. They didn't get to chat since that 'confession' incident and it feels like they are strangers to the presence of one another. The rain guardian was the only person she could easily and openly talk to when it comes to random stuffs like 'strawberry milk' etc. His spirited nature matches hers that's why they can get along well. Yamamoto was also the type of person who wouldn't snob you and will not make you feel out of place, he knows how to interact with people and treat them well. That's why he's popular and many people admire him. Haru decided to break the ice between them. "The sky is getting dark again nee?"

Yamamoto tilted his head up. "Ah, sou deshou. It looks like it's gonna rain again." The strain of melancholy in his voice bothers Haru and when she turned to look at him, his eyes are casting down, losing its usual brightness. "You should go and hurry Haru, before the weather turns bad." He said with a weak smile.

"No, Haru doesn't want to." The stubborn tone in her voice made his eyes slightly widen in surprise. "Not until you tell Haru what's your problem."

He visibly stiffened. "Hahaha, what problem are you talking about Haru?" Yamamoto said in denial while mixing it with laughter. The sky suddenly rumbles, warning every student who is still doing their club activities outside to pack up and leave the premises. "Hora, you should probably go now Haru. I, the rain guardian, could predict that it's gonna rain soon. You don't want to be caught by the bad weather nee?" He said convincing her, though he was still sitting rather comfortably in the bench while his team mates are rushing to leave, saying their goodbyes to him. Yamamoto just waves back at them while smiling idiotically.

"The storm is the only bad weather for me desu, so pushing Haru away is no good." Haru said as she leans her back and rests her head in the bench, facing the dark clouds up in the sky. "I don't mind getting wet by the rain." It started to pour down as the rainwater hits her face. "Because it can hide our sorrows and somehow, washes it away." The drops became heavier and Yamamoto tugs her hand.

"I get it. Let's go now before we catch a cold." He said with a small smile as he grabbed her hand and leads her to a waiting shed at the back of the school gym. The baseball star offers her his handkerchief to dry herself and she gladly accepts it. "I'm sorry if I try to push you away." He began while looking at her repentantly and turns his head away. He became silent again and she urges him to go on. "I just feel a little sad these days because everyone has something to do that we couldn't get to hang out unlike before." He draws out a deep breath and shrugged. Something tells Haru that it was not just the case. "I'm sorry if I'm letting you listen to my own selfishness when you should be with Gokudera and you know, having a good time together." The last part came out like a whisper and Haru didn't miss the hurt look in his eyes.

"What do you mean desu?"

"You and Gokudera are going out right?" Yamamoto said in a rather weak voice as if it's hurting him and the painful look in his eyes deepens.

The brunette didn't notice the grieve expression on his face as she was alarmed by what he said. "W-what? N-no we're not! W-who told you that desu?" She stammered with panic evident in her voice. _Is that octopus head has been telling everyone that made up fantasy of his?_ Now it only adds more trouble for her as she mentally pulls her hair in frustration.

"I heard Sasagawa-san talking excitedly about 'double dates' with you and Gokudera." Yamamoto said dryly. She stiffened for a moment. So the news of Tsuna and Kyoko getting together is not a surprise to anyone anymore. Haru noticed how his clench fist at the word. She couldn't help to wonder why the rain guardian seems so affected but then she brushes it off. First, she needs to clear things off at her side. Who knows how many people/fangirls hear that their beloved Gokudera-sama is already committed to someone? _BIG TROUBLE_. Haru tapped her forehead in exasperation at her best friend's 'bubbly' mouth. She couldn't just blame Kyoko. This was a big misunderstanding that that octopus head had created.

"Haru and Gokudera-san are not going out, we don't hold any special feelings for each other and just imagining we're in 'that' kind of relationship makes Haru wanna throw up." The brunette emphasized with a disgusted look on her face. Seriously, dating that octopus head has NEVER crossed her mind. Yes, he's handsome, has an IQ like Einstein, and that 'bad boy' image that appeals many girls. But he's also harsh and too hot headed that they always end up arguing and Haru thinks she cannot keep up with him for long with that kind of bipolar attitude. And he is not her 'type' anyway.

A smile of relief formed on the rain guardian's face upon hearing her answer. "Yokkata…" He said quietly and draws out a deep breath. All of the heavy weighs has been lifted off from his chest. Haru can see that he returns now to his normal old cheerful self. "I'm glad to hear that, so that means I'm not being left out." He said with an affectionate smile and the brunette was not sure what he means. "So if you two are not dating, then you turned Gokudera down?" Yamamoto asked inquisitively.

"W-well I…" Haru doesn't know what to say. She couldn't just tell him that the storm guardian still keeps on pursuing/pressing/pressuring her even though she insists him that he doesn't have any feeling s for her. It suddenly made her heart ache as she unconsciously clenches her chest. Feeling of guilt is eating her. Even if she turned him down straight, she has a feeling that he wouldn't take 'NO' for an answer, depending how persistent that moron can be. It is all because of that stupid magic love potion that she is in this mess. She heaves a sigh, lost in her own thoughts, forgetting that Yamamoto is still waiting for her answer.

"I see…" The spiky black haired teen said as he watched the girl beside him. Haru immediately snapped out from her thoughts when she heard his voice. "Do you like Gokudera, haru?" He asked blatantly that made her eyes almost jump out from its socket. She bursts out in a hysterical laughter and Yamamoto just blinks his eyes, wondering if what he said is funny.

"You are so funny Yamamoto-kun." Haru said between fits of laughter while holding her stomach. The rain guardian just tilted his head on the side with an 'Eh?' "There's no way Haru will like that grouchy octopus head!" She said and stopped laughing, as she gazed up straight in the dull grey ceiling. "Gokudera-san is the complete opposite of what Haru looks for a guy."

This caught the baseball star's interest as he raised a brow. "Like what?"

"Well…" The brunette began as she clasped her hands. "Haru prefers someone who is sweet, romantic, and who will treat her gently like a princess." She said dreamily. "And of course, someone who will really love Haru for what she is." A frown suddenly tugs on her lips as she turned her gaze in the dark rainy sky.

"Hmmm, Gokudera is indeed the opposite of your ideal guy." Yamamoto said in a joking manner, and tapped his chin with his fingers as if he was thinking something deep. "What if someone confess to you and he has the things that you are seeking for a guy?" He suddenly asked and Haru turned at him with her eyebrows knotted in confusion. "Like me, for example?"

Shades of red spluttered across the brunette's face at his sudden declaration. "H-hahi?"

"Well, I don't know if I qualify to your ideals…" The rain guardian said sheepishly while scratching the back of his head. "But I can guarantee you that I will love you for what you are, because…" His hazel eyes are serious as he looks directly into her eyes, telling Haru that he is not just fooling around. A faint blush creeps on his face and her heart beats faster at his next line…

"…I like you Haru."

+5986+

**BOOM! I know this is all 'sudden' and I'm sorry if this one turns out to be 8086. I'm not really a fan of YamaHaru but he's actually my ideal type of boyfriend (but I'm a loyal Hibari fangirl so forget it XD). And the title doesn't have anything to do with the chapter but remember Yamamoto's flame is tranquillity so it still related somehow nee? XDDD Whatever, please ignore my nonsense. I will just be quiet :P Anyway, thank you for all the faves, alerts, reviews, and to everyone who's reading this fic. I really appreciate it :)) Gotta go now, I need to chase after my Hibari-sama XD Till next time! :D**


End file.
